Ancient Prophecy
by Hageshisa
Summary: Sixth year has begun and already changes have started, beginning with the resurrection of souls long thought lost. Join Harry as he struggles with abuse, Voldemort and a family he'd thought he'd never have
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I'm afraid that I don't own Harry Potter (that honour goes to J. K. Rowling)

Announcement: any reviewers will find answers to their comments or questions at the bottom of every chapter

Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts has finally come to an end, and already changes are occurring within the wizarding world. The Order of the Phoenix has dissolved into chaos with the death of one of its members, Sirius Black. The Ministry is bordering on mayhem with the now undeniable evidence of Voldemort's rebirth.

Everywhere in Europe, wizarding families are preparing for a return to the war-torn times of the past. Harry is moved back to the Dursleys for the summer; Albus Dumbledore remaining confident of the blood spell's protection, and of the young hero's safety with his relatives. Meanwhile, the residual magic left over from the Triwizard Tournament duel fluctuates erratically, bringing about whole new changes to the magical world. Resurrection……


	2. Bring Me To Life

The black inkiness was everywhere, encroaching on the houses and streets. There were no stars in the night-time sky, only the moon cast any glow into the darkness. It was quiet, the villagers asleep in their beds. The only sound came from a mouse squeezing out from under the rubble of a once-beautiful house. A sudden breeze of wind caused the street signpost to move, creaking with rust and neglect. The rays of moonlight caught the grimy faded letters, spelling them out: Godric's Hollow.

A strange ripple of magic suddenly appeared, swelling until it covered the entire village. But it didn't wake any of the villagers: they weren't wizarding folk, they couldn't feel it. It gathered over the local graveyard, before descending to a gigantic tombstone, and disappearing beneath the ground there. For a while, nothing happened. Then the ground appeared to be shaking, and four filthy hands broke free from the soil. The hands continued to scrabble at the dirt, pushing it to one side until arms could emerge. Finally, two whole bodies managed to struggle to the surface, breathing heavily. One was a man with unruly raven-black hair and brown eyes; the other was a woman with long, wavy ginger-red hair and familiar emerald-green eyes. Glancing at each other, they felt the first glimpses of relief.

That relief vanished when they turned to look at their surroundings, and saw the tombstone standing solemnly behind them. As the first rays of moonlight filtered back through the clouds, the carved words almost seemed to glow, spelling out their meaning:

"_Here lie the bodies of James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Evans, beloved husband and wife, loving parents and cherished friends…….."_

They didn't need to read any more. Fear set in as Lily recoiled while James simply stared at the words in shock. For a while, neither moved nor spoke then auror training over-rode the shock. Turning to each other, both uttered a single word,

"Albus."

Just that one name brought everything into focus. Albus Dumbledore would help them. Soon, they would know what was happening and perhaps, be reunited with their son. Perhaps. They didn't know whether he was even alive, they could only hope. James stumbled to his feet, and gently helped his wife to stand. Together, they walked off into the darkness…….

* * *

Lamps glowed dimly throughout the room, though they did not ease the cold that had set in. Large, black doors built into the grey brick walls stood closed, locked from the outside. A golden fountain depicting magical creatures and wizards gurgled quietly in the background. On one wall partition, a dark purple veil draped across an entrance, shadows hiding the way. Suddenly, a ripple of magic permeated through the walls. The veil blew to one side, an invisible current holding it there. A scream of anger abruptly echoed around the room, and a discernable form appeared in the shadowy entrance. When it stepped out into the dim light, it was noticed to be a man. The man fell to his knees, long raven-black hair dangling in front of his face.

Minutes had flown by before the man looked up, revealing haunted ice-blue eyes. His hand tightened on the familiar piece of wood it held while he gathered his thoughts. When he at last stood up, he glanced at the foreboding-looking doors, remembering the way he came before. Striding to the correct door, Sirius Black shouted the unlocking spell, one name echoing within his mind.

"Albus Dumbledore."

He intended to find the old wizard, and in doing so, find out the fate of his beloved godson…….

* * *

A star-lit sky shone down on the cemetery, its heavy black gates locked tightly against trespassers with thick chains. An owl hooted from one of the nearby willow trees, then screeched and flew away when a faint ripple of magic enveloped the small plot. It gathered over a single tombstone, and then once again sunk into the ground. For the second time that night, a once dead body surged from the soil, life restored. Swaying unsteadily, Cedric Diggory raised his right hand, the wand buried with him held tightly in it. Seconds later, the young teenager was riding a purple bus, making his way home. Back to his family…… 


	3. Hello

Albus Dumbledore sighed, removing his spectacles and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Already he'd had more Howlers than he could handle! Some were from the public; parents ordering their children to be withdrawn from the school, or simply people unsure as to whether to believe in him or the Ministry. The majority actually came from the Minister of Magic himself. Cornelius Fudge had the gall to demand an interrogation of Harry Potter under Veritaserum, just to find out his role in the chaos that occurred within the Ministry itself merely days ago! He was just waiting to usethe boy as a scapegoat; to lay all the blame on his shoulders and brand him the next Dark Lord!

Well, Fudge would not have him! Albus decided right then and there that he would protect the young fifteen year old boy from anyone intending him harm; even the Ministry. His decision made he rose to the fireplace, intending on contacting Arthur Weasley and informing him to keep an eye on events within the Ministry. Especially ones that had something to do with Harry. However, just as he grabbed a handful of grey powder, a loud knock echoed throughout the room. Albus turned and stared at the brown oak door. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Enter."

The door opened and a young man he never thought he'd see again stepped through, closing the door behind him. For a moment there was only silence; Albus frozen in ill-concealed shock, the man smirking with amusement. Finally, impatience won through and the man spoke.

"Well, Albus. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Albus could do nothing but wave him to a seat, for once speechless. No sooner had he sat down than the query left his mouth.

"Sirius?"

"In the flesh Albus, in the flesh."

"But how? You fell through the Veil"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I'm here. Where's Harry?"

The question pulled Albus back from his dazed state and into reality. They could find out how Sirius returned later. Once the Order had been informed….

"Albus, where's Harry?"

Hearing Sirius repeat the question made Albus realise he was taking too long answering, and that was dangerous. Sirius had become highly protective of his godson in the short time he'd known Harry, and would do anything to keep him safe. Right now, Albus couldn't risk Sirius showing up anywhere when he was supposedly dead.

"Relax Sirius. Harry's safe and sound at the Dursleys."

Sirius merely snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah right. I want to see him; Remus too."

"I'll send for Remus immediately, and Arthur as well."

"Why Arthur?"

"I need to speak to him of a highly important matter. You may as well hear it too."

Sirius merely nodded, now growing highly suspicious. He watched as Albus summoned both adults and waited impatiently for them to arrive. The instant they came out of the fireplace, they spotted him. Sirius couldn't stand the pain that instantly contorted his friend's face and moved to comfort him.

"Hey Remy buddy."

"S-S-Sirius? Is that really you?"

Sirius smiled softly at his friend, "Yup, it's really me."

Remus didn't say anything else as he embraced his newly resurrected friend, too overjoyed to ask questions. Arthur merely smiled a greeting. He was happy Sirius was somehow back, Remus had been drowning in his grief; something that wasn't needed when dealing with the depressed teenager at Privet Drive. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned to Albus.

"Questions will be dealt with later, Arthur. Right now, I need to ask a very important favour of you."

Curiosity rose up in the mind of the head of the Weasley household, mainly at why Albus thought something was so important he had to be dragged from slumber in the middle of the night.

"Oh?"

"It concerns Harry."

That statement caught the attention of everyone in the room. By the time Albus had finished explaining about the Minister's intentions, the three men were fuming.

"Fudge'll never get his hands on Harry!" snarled Sirius, Remus and Arthur nodding vigorously. Albus felt less weary; he'd known he could count on these men for their support. Now, he just had to remove the boy he fully considered a grandson from the Dursleys' household before the Ministry rushed their plans, and relocate him somewhere safe.

"I'm glad you are willing to support me on this, gentlemen. Now before we retire for the night, I'll need someone to retrieve Harry from his relatives – sending him there was merely a method of stalling while I found a safe place for him to hide. Grimmauld Place should be sufficient, where you can keep an eye on him."

The remaining Marauders' eyes lit up at the thought of spending more time with Harry. Arthur was looking forward to it himself, and he was sure his children would be too.

"I think the three of you can handle fetching him. Make sure you stay out of sight though Sirius – we can't afford any Muggles to see you and report to the Ministry."

The three nodded and left. Had they delayed any longer, they would have witnessed two very familiar people entering the office with a very pale Minerva...


End file.
